


Late

by cutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie/pseuds/cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have a problem with meeting Belle at the library, they are always late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Emma opened her closet door and pulled out her jacket. She put in on and flipped her hair out of the coat ripping it when it got caught in the zipper with a tiny yelp. Ignoring the chuckle from the bed behind her she continued her morning routine. She was not  going to be late because her boyfriend wanted to cuddle, no, she was going to go to the station and he was going to meet Belle and they were not going to be late for the third time this week

( _it was wednesday._ )

( _seriously they had a problem._ )

“Love, come back to bed” Killian said in a groggy voice and rubbed the space in the bed beside him. She didn’t even understand this arrangement they had. It was like they were living together, but with her parents who didn’t exactly know she was hording a pirate in her bedroom. But it was like one day he slept over and then the next and the next and now they were  _kinda_ living together?

“No, we can’t be late again. Everyone in the town already makes _gagging_ noises when we look at each other.” Emma sat down on the bed beside him leaning over to brush the hair out of his face. “I mean if we show up late,  _again_ , with matching shit eating grins, I mean I assume you can still do math grandpa,”

Killians eye rolled as he planted a kiss on her fingers that were tracing his face and placed his head on her lap curling his arms around her back. “I can do math very well, for a grandpa, as you so kindly put it,” Killian buried his face further into her lap placing light kisses on her legs.

“Okay!” Emma said loudly causing Killian to jump. She rolled him off of her, placed a kiss between his eyebrows, and practically ran out of the room. “You need self control,” she called from the bathroom.

“Please, I wasn’t the one who had to _run to another room_  to avoid completely ravishing me-”  

“Get ready!” Emma hollered and poked her head out of the bathroom door to watch her shirtless pirate get ready. He looked over and the minute his head turned in her direction she threw herself forward and banged her hip into the side of the counter. _Fuck._

(As it turns out Belle was late, buttons mismatched and lipstick smudged, but she looked happy. Emma decided that she didn’t care very much about being late anymore.)


End file.
